


Fireworks

by Kersius



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kersius/pseuds/Kersius
Summary: Spontaneous decision making often leads to impractical situations.





	

 “Okay you were right dude, I give up.” Link exhaled out, heaving his body onto the cold concrete stairs.

 

 “I freaking told you man! I knew you wouldn’t even make it halfway there before throwing in the towel.” Rhett beamed brightly, once again he was proven right. Pretty soon he’ll have to grow another 7 inches just to contain that big ego of his (or at least that’s what Link thought).

 

 Rhett reached down and offered a hand to the man below him. The shorter man took the hand reluctantly; not because he was contemplating whether or not to take Rhett’s hand, but because he wanted make the blonde wait. It definitely wasn’t the most satisfying revenge but he’ll take what he can get. Rhett lifted Link to his feet and grasped his shoulder. “Now come on man! We might miss em’ if we keep going at this pace!” The tall man practically lept up the next set of stairs from excitement.

 

 “Why is it so important anyway? I mean we’ve seen plenty of fireworks in our time. What’s so important about these ones that we have to run up 12 flippin’ flights of stairs to see them?” Link argued, he brushed the invisible dust off his jeans before beginning to catch up with the man ahead of him. “Plus! If you’re so gosh dang impatient to see them why couldn’t we have taken the elevator?” Link gestured with his hands to emphasize his point.

 

 Rhett scoffed. “Oh come on Link don’t be such a sour-puss. I’m just being spontaneous, going off-the-cuff you know? Something you should try more often man, plus when's the last time we did anything like this together?”

 

 The dark haired man sighed. If Link had a quarter for every time he gave Rhett a reasonable argument and was immediately shot down by Mr. Know-It-All, he’d probably be the richest man alive.

 

 “Fine, but that still doesn’t explain why we didn’t take the elevator instead.” Link’s left eyebrow raised above his glasses in a mixture of half-questioning and half-annoyance.

 

 “Um, well when it comes to spontaneous thinking, the whole point of it is act quickly and without thought. Therefore, you can easily make decisions that don’t make a lot sense but in the end, uh, who really cares how you get to your destination? Like they say it’s about the journey.” Rhett answered.

 

 “Ohhh okay, I get it now. Makes perfect sense.” Link said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

 

 “Well no reason to get your panties in a twist about it now because we’ve finally reached the entrance to the roof.” Rhett said as he reached for the door’s skinny handle. “I can hear them going off, come on dude let’s go already!” Rhett exclaimed, latching his right hand onto Link’s. Rhett pulled him through the door so fast Link was surprised he still had both arms attached to his torso.

 

 Rhett let go of Link’s hand as both men approached the railing protruding from the top of the building both of them (or should I say, Rhett) haphazardly entered. If Link was being completely honest with himself, he wasn’t exactly sure  _what_ building they were on top of. But that isn’t what’s important right now. What’s important is that he spends some quality time with his best friend.

 

 Which entails getting frozen yogurt at a small shop they saw last week while they took a detour on the way work, then Rhett deciding they needed to see these fireworks that we’re gonna start in fifteen minutes as Link was enjoying his amazingly crafted peanut-butter and vanilla frozen yogurt with crunched up pieces of Oreo cookie on the top. (Which he begrudgingly never got to finish.) As well as running up 12 flights of stairs to get to the top of some random building in downtown L.A. because ‘It’s the perfect spot man!’ yep these are the ‘Wacky Antics Of The Comedic Duo Rhett & Link! (Trademark)’.

 

 Link’s train of thought was interrupted by the large boom and crackle of a firework going off. He directed his attention to the noise.

 

_Wow._

 

 Okay, maybe he was a little too harsh on Rhett. The fireworks were breathtaking; of course Link would never admit this out loud.

 

 Rhett smirked, just by looking at Link’s face he could practically read his mind. He redirected his attention to the display in front of them as he began to speak.

 

 “I told you so buddyroll, isn’t it so beautiful when you’re this close?” Rhett uttered in a soft tone. If Rhett was going to be completely honest with himself, the reason he was so anxious to see the fireworks wasn’t because of the fireworks themselves; but it was because of the way they reflected against Link’s bright blue eyes. Yeah, maybe it was a little sappy. Okay  _very_  sappy, but nonetheless it was true.

 

 Rhett inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled out; he felt time start going in slow-motion. He glided his hand across the railing until he reached Link’s left hand. Then put his hand on top of Link’s and interlocked their fingers.

 

 Link looked down at their hands then up at Rhett. He was already looking at him with a delicate expression on his face. Rhett closed his eyes and turned the soft look into friendly smile.

 

 When the taller man opened his eyes, he began to speak with a soothing voice. “I’m glad you agreed to come with me on this dumb little adventure.”

 

 “Well, I wouldn’t say ‘agreed’ is the right term to use there.” Link grinned. “But yeah, in retrospect it was fun. I had a good time, Rhett.”

  
Rhett leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Link’s lips. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but never figured out an ending, i'm still unhappy with it because it's kinda cheesy and doesn't fit the same feel that the rest of the story has but I really liked the rest of this little one shot so I uploaded it anyway :3c
> 
> Thanks for reading! All comments and kudos are appreciated! BYMB :^)


End file.
